


Blue Skies

by Aspiro



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Feels, Damian and Tim, Explosions, Gen, I JUST LOVE ANGST MORE, Tim Angst, and they love each other, and you cant tell me otherwise, are brothers, batfam, i swear i love tim, tim and damian bonding, tons of angst, umm that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiro/pseuds/Aspiro
Summary: A new villain in Gotham does not bode well for our heroes. Cue brotherly feels, angst and a stereotypical villain, because I made him up to further the plot.-OK, I swear I love Tim, I just love angst more.





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry, chapter two of what an expensive fate is coming, i'm just finishing it reeeeeeally slowly

The whole escapade had started off fairly innocently. Bruce was tipped off by an anonymous source, who told him that villain was planning something big, in a building by the docks. Naturally, Bruce sent his sons to check it out, which was how the Batboys found themselves lurking around a _very_ creepy laboratory, in the middle of the night.

They decided to split off into two groups; consisting of Tim and Damian, and Jason and Dick. The two groups split off to investigate further.

 

Tim and Damian investigated the west wing of the building, while Jason and Dick investigated the east. After 10 minutes of _quality_ detective work, Tim received a call from Dick. “Hey guys, just calling to let you know that we've run into a bit of trouble. Shouldn't take us too long to sort out, though.” Dick sounded as though he had been running around, probably while fighting the trouble he had mentioned. “Do you guys need backup?” Tim asked. “All good!” said Dick, waving off the offer. “We should be done in about five minutes. How long until you guys finish your side of the building?”

“About the same.” Tim replied and, after exchanging goodbyes they both hung up. Tim turned to Damian, “Red Hood and Nightwing have run into some trouble. They’ll join us in about 5 minutes.” He informed. Damian nodded in affirmation.

 

Minutes later, Damian was called to the center of the room by Tim. As he approached Tim, he saw that the aforementioned had uncovered a bomb. Damian crouched down next to Tim.

“This doesn't look good” Tim spoke quietly, without looking at the younger. Damian agreed, and they both reached for the communicator on their belts at the same time. However, they needn't have worried, as Jason and Dick showed up at the entrance to the room, followed by an army of henchmen. “We'll take care of the henchmen” yelled Dick. “Tim, you defuse the bomb.”

Tim nodded and continued tinkering with the device, surrounded by the sounds of violence. Finally, the fight sound stopped- quickly followed by the bomb’s timer. “Good work team” Dick congratulated, re-attaching his Escrima sticks to his utility belt

“Hey Dickwad” Jason called, nursing a wound across the room. “I got stabbed a bit.”

“Oh My God” muttered Dick “Ok then,” he continued, “I'm going to take Jason back to base. Damian, you and Tim stick around to clean up”. Tim and Damian groaned but nevertheless got to work, as Jason and Dick limped out of the room, Jason leaning heavily on dick. Damian and Tim watched the pair leave, then got to work cleaning up the mess that their fight had made. After 5 minutes of cleaning, (a.k.a. zip tying the henchmen together), Tim walked towards the bomb, intending to bring it with him to the cave, so they could try and find out who planted it. His plans were destroyed however, when part of the bomb detached and latched onto his arm. Tim look at Damian, obviously startled. Damian frowned and moved towards him. Suddenly, a computer screen crackled to life.

“Hello there, boys”, called a man, who was who they were _fairly_ sure was the villain. “I see you found my little… present.” Damian snarled at the man. “Who are you and what do you want?” he demanded. “Me?” chuckled the villain “why, I'm just the man who's going to end. Your brother's. _life_.” Here he paused to cackle, as villains often do.

“Why are you doing this!?” growled Tim, tugging gently at the bomb.

“It's quite simple, really” said the man on the screen “you see, I've always been an avid hunter. However, I came to find that animals just weren’t _exciting_ anymore. So, I thought to myself, I wonder what I could hunt instead, and then I said to myself, how about Heroes? I mean, Gotham sure has her fair share of them.” He finished with a smirk.

“You monster”. Tim snarled.

“Why, that's no way to talk to the man who hold your life in his hands." smiled the villain. “And to think I was feeling generous, maybe thinking about letting you go, at least I was, before seeing what a rude little boy you were. Ah well, you win some you lose some, except, I always win. Goodbye boys!!” the villain called.

“Wait!” Tim yelled before the villain could disappear. “What about the bomb?”

“Oh yes,” said the villain “the bomb. Here are the rules: the device will explode in 10 minutes. If the _wire_ is pulled, cut, or otherwise tampered with, it will explode immediately. If the _device_ is tampered with, it too, will explode immediately.”

“How do we know you aren't lying?” asked Damian.

“You don't” said the villain, “but do you really want to take the risk? Well, good luck boys!” and with that the video disappeared, replaced immediately by a timer, counting down from 10 minutes. Tim and Damian launched themselves at the bomb, and begin examining it, trying to find a way to shut it off. Damian called Dick, while Tim continued trying to dismantle the bomb. Dick answered his communicator almost immediately. “Hey Damian,” he said cheerfully “what can I do for you?”

“No time for chit-chat” said Damian “Tim is attached to a bomb, which is set to explode in 10 minutes, and we can’t do anything without risking blowing him, and everyone else, up”

“Shit!” Dick exclaimed, his face falling. “I'm on my way, see you soon.” He hung up, and Damian turned back to Tim. “Dick is on his way,” Damian walked back towards Tim. “He will be able to help us get out of this.” They both glance at the timer simultaneously, both were disheartened by the fact that 3 minutes had already passed.

Another minute passed of their frantic searching, when suddenly Tim sighed, and flopped onto the ground. “There's no use Damian,” Tim whispered. “There's nothing we can do.”

Damian turned to Tim. “What on earth are you talking about Timothy?” Damian asked incredulously. “You know just as well as I do, we will get out of this, just like we get out of everything that happens to us. Besides, Dick will be here soon, he will help us get out of this.” Tim sighed again, but nevertheless, continued to look.

5 minutes left on the timer found Tim, leading up against the bomb hopelessly, while Damian continued to search for a way to dismantle it. Tim turned to Damian and spoke.

“Damian, you have to go. There's no sense in both of us dying here. I won’t be responsible for your death as well.”

Damian turned to Tim, his eyes welling up with tears. “I am _not_ leaving without you, Timothy” he said firmly. “We will get out of this alive. We have to. I won’t let another Robin die tonight”

Tim sighed. “Ok, Damian” he murmured, the hopelessness showing on his face.

1 minute until explosion, saw Tim and Damian sitting side-by-side on the ground, in silence. “you know,” Tim spoke, disrupting the silence, “whenever I was scared, my mother used to say to me: ‘it's going to be blue skies Tim.’ And even though things didn’t always work out, I always felt better after she said it.”

“She sounds like she was a great mother” said Damian.

“Oh no,” grinned Tim, “She was horrible!” They shared a sad laugh.

“Tim…” Damian began, “I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that we couldn't find a way out of this. I'm so, incredibly sorry.”

“Damian...” Tim whispered, and then leaned in and hugged his younger brother. Damian was shocked for a second, then firmly returned the hug.

“It's alright, Damian” Tim murmured in Damian’s ear “Everything's going to be blue skies.”

Damian laughed through his tears. “I'm sorry, too.” Tim continued, “I'm sorry that you had to be a part of this mess. And, for what it's worth I'm sorry about this too.”

Damian tried to pull out of the hug, but Tim held tight. Tim fired a grappling hook out of the window and onto the roof across the road. He attached the other end of the grapple to the harness on Damian’s uniform. Damian felt the slight tugging on his back and looked at Tim frantically.

“No, Tim! Stop! Don't do this, please! I don't want - I'm not leaving without you but Tim, ignoring Damian's pleas, pressed the button on the back of the Grapple, and Damian was dragged through the window across the street. Once he hit the roof, he pulled the grapple off his armor, and lunged towards the building, only for it to explode before his eyes. Damian sunk to his knees, his eyes reflecting the explosion that killed his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Im sorry.  
> if you want a sequel, please tell me, I already have a plotline for it.  
> Also just comment anyway, please, it makes me so happy to see all the comments people leave me. thanks for reading .  
> also, if anyone has any prompts, please send them to me, i need ideas to write with. thanks xx  
> Edit: thanks so much for all the lovely comments, they help me get motivated to write a sequel. I already have a loose plan, but if anybody has any suggestions, or interactions etc that they want to see, feel free to message me!! I love interacting with people so please feel free to talk any time lol xx also, if you want to be notified when the sequel is published, just let me know


End file.
